Carinho do Céu
by Loreyu'kz
Summary: Perder alguém que se ama é algo que nem o tempo pode curar.


Carinho do Céu

Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo Único**

A chuva caia e as lembranças lhe que vinham doíam mais e mais. Ela já não sabia mais se existia algo dentro dela alem de dor e solidão.

Ele se foi.

Ele não voltaria mais.

As lágrimas ironicamente não queriam descer.

Já não havia mais o que chorar, ela sabia disso, mas mesmo assim sua alma gritava, pedindo socorro, pedindo que alguém a salvasse da escuridão que aos poucos tomava toda a esperança que ela em algum momento já teve.

Sentada na fria pedra memorial, ela já havia encontrado com ele tantas vezes naquele lugar, o por mais triste que fosse aquele lugar, ele sempre a recebia com um sorriso caloroso. E ela nunca pensou realmente que veria o nome dele cravado naquela pedra.

Um raio seguido de um estrondo.

-Volte pra mim. – Ela sussurrou inaudível.

E então as lágrimas caiam, finalmente elas haviam aparecido. "Seja forte" disseram para ela, é muito fácil falar. As pessoas sempre acham que entendem os sentimentos uma das outras, mas nada a faria achar que aquela dor passaria.

Outro grito vindo de dentro.

Quantos anos já haviam passado desde que ele se fora? "Com o tempo a dor passa." Não... A dor só aumentava a cada instante.

Queria sentir seu toque mais uma vez, queria poder se despedir, dizer o quando ele fazia falta, de como os momentos com eles eram todos especiais. Quer não ficava realmente com raiva pelos seus atrasos, que quando ele lhe acariciava sentia como se os seus estivessem lhe fazendo um carinho.

Sim.

Era como um carinho do céu.

_Sakura-chan, você irá pegar um resfriado. – A voz de Naruto era abafada pelo som da chuva. Porque ele estava ali? Ela não deu resposta. Queria que Naruto fosse embora, queria ficar sozinha.

_Sakura-chan.. – Ele disse numa suplica.

_Você vai pegar um resfriado Naruto. – Ela disse sem nenhum sentimento, esperando que ele compreendesse sua fala.

Naruto ia em direção a ela, ele sabia que não podia fazer nada por ela, dessa vez não havia nada a ser feito, ela precisava agir por si só, ela precisava ser forte.

Mas ela não queria ser forte.

_Vá embora Naruto! – Ela disse numa tentativa de fazê-lo entender que nada iria salvá-la.

_Ele também era alguém importante para mim. – Ele sussurrou abraçando-a.

Sakura não consegui se conter, o abraçou forte, o apertava contra ela chorando brutalmente, aos poucos sentia-se confortável, mas era um conforto passageiro, nada podia consolá-la.

_Mesmo que seja apenas um por cento de sua dor, por favor – ele começou se deixando levar pela dor dela – por favor, Sakura, deixe-me suportá-la por você.

As horas se passaram, e Naruto não a deixou por sequer um segundo, ela chorou tudo outra vez, e de novo, e de novo... Ele a ouviu gritar diversas vezes, ele nunca a viu assim, desse jeito tão frágil e conseqüentemente se amaldiçoou por dentro por ser tão impotente.

A chuva começava a cessar, as ultimas gotas d'água caíram fazendo um barulho nas folhas das árvores, então o sol surgiu no horizonte, timidamente ele ganhava espaço no céu formando um amanhecer em tons laranja e rosa.

Mas ela não viu.

Ela continuou chorando.

_Veja Sakura – Naruto disse – Parou de chover. – Ele a afastou um pouco, e guiou seus olhos para o céu iluminado.

Então ela ousou abrir os olhos e contemplar a vista magnífica que aquele amanhecer lhe havia proporcionado, e enquanto seus olhos sem brilho tentavam encontrar algum motivo para parar de chorar, o vento soprou.

Soprou macio.

Soprou suave.

E com isso, aos poucos, um sentimento quente lhe invadia, ela sentia o vento, e foi como se ele tivesse lhe dado um ultimo carinho, lhe tocado pela ultima vez, foi como se ele dissesse que estava tudo bem, que ficaria tudo bem.

"Seja forte."

Ela se soltou dos braços de Naruto, olhou mais uma vez para o céu, e o vento soprou forte outra vez. "Eu estou com você".

Uma lágrima caiu.

Ela olhou para a pedra memorial, e lá estava o seu nome "Hatake Kakashi".

_Eu perdôo seu atraso – falou sorrindo.

;

Essa fic é dedicada a todos que perderam alguém que ama.

Reviews aqui em baixo.


End file.
